


Words Left Unwritten

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: Lily writes a report to the Commander.





	Words Left Unwritten

Lily sighed as she ran a thumb over the smooth quill. She was supposed to be writing a report for Cullen to let him know Fairbanks and the rest of the refugees had made it back safely to Argon’s Lodge, but she couldn’t concentrate. Writing reports was never easy for her – she’d much rather forget the events than have to write about them – but it was especially difficult when the reports were for _him_.

Lily found herself thinking more about him – the way the ends of his golden hair curl slightly when he trains with recruits, how his brows furrow in concentration while looking over the dozens of reports on his desk, the way he laughed freely at one of Varric’s jokes in a rare moment of relaxation, which made a smile tug at her own lips...

…how her heart speeds up whenever his golden eyes meet hers.

She cared for him – there was no point in trying to convince herself otherwise. Still, no one could know. She would need to be careful from now on.

_You’re such a fool._ She bit her lip, frustrated at the sadness and yearning that settled in her chest. Why was this happening to her? Was this some sort of punishment just because she was a mage? The Maker has already made her suffer enough with the mark on her hand and the fate of the world resting on her shoulders – why did he taunt her with someone _now,_ someone she could never have, during a time filled with war and death? She fought back the tears that threatened to escape and took a deep breath.

When the Inquisition formed, Lily’s life had been filled with nothing but terror – terror that she would fail, terror that she would let everyone down and they would all die because of her, terror at her new surroundings after being sheltered for so long in Ostwick, and worst of all, terror at what she did and witnessed out in the field.

Cullen was a different story. If he felt fear, he didn’t show it. He always stood tall, confident, showing unwavering loyalty to the Inquisition and their cause, ready to protect. Lily could never help but notice how passionate he was during debates in the war room, how the lights in his tower were always on whenever she went out for walks during sleepless nights…

How the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent some mornings…

How the gloved hand that usually rested on the pommel of his sword would sometimes tense and tighten its grip whenever he was stressed or in pain from withdrawal.

Lily knew nothing could ever occur between her and the commander. Aside from him not feeling the same way about her, there was a chance she would not make it out alive even if by some miracle she managed to defeat Corypheus.

Still, it didn’t stop her from wanting to offer some sort of comfort to him. She eyed the pouch of herbs she had collected earlier in the day, filled with sprigs of Prophet’s Laurel and a few Embrium flowers.

Her eyes flicked to the low-burning candle on the small stack of books next to her, the only source of light in her tent after the sun had long set. The sound of the crackling fire outside, along with the chirping of a few insects and occasional murmuring between the scouts keeping watch was all she heard as she took a deep breath and began to write.

_“Commander,_

_I am pleased to report the group calling themselves “Freemen of the Dales” have been cleared out from Argon’s Lodge. Fairbanks and the refugees previously residing in Watcher’s Reach have arrived safely and are settling in nicely – they have started to trade and have the supplies they need. Their territory has been placed under the protection of the Inquisition._

_Everything has been going well._

_I_ _have included a bag containing Prophet’s Laurel and Embrium flowers. I’ve read they treat headaches very well. I hope you find them useful._

_I–”_

_I can’t get you out of my mind_. Lily shut her eyes tightly. _Get it together._

_“ ~~I~~  We’ll be just fine._

_-Lily”_

She set her quill down and read the last line again. Even if she had a hard time believing it, she would try to believe it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
